Episode 01: Let's Start Again
This is the first episode of Degrassi: The Newest Generation. Plot This episode happens all during the first day of school. Brandi, Kyle and Lindsey are introduced. Brandi notices that her best friend, Lindsey, is becoming more and more angry and paranoid about Lindsey's boyfriend, Connor, so Brandi decides to take matters into her own hands and decides to break Connor and Lindsey up. Meanwhile, Jack and Kelsey's chemistry is there... but it doesn't click. Tyler, a friend of Jack's, accidentally embarrasses him in front of Kelsey. So, to make up for what he's done, he decides to help Kelsey and Jack hook up. Kelsey and Eloisa are rudely bumped into by a boy, Matthew. So, to get revenge on him, they decide to play a major prank. Tessa, Eloisa and Kelsey have a class together and Tessa receives text messages from a boy she hasn't met before. Brandi lies to Lindsey and tells her that Connor and Karli were making out. This sparks the flame that soon becomes the infamous "Karli-Lindsey" hate feud. Tessa finds out her mystery boy is Andrew. He agrees to take her to lunch during their lunch break. Meanwhile, Lindsey starts a fist fight between Karli, Isabella and herself. This results in a meeting with the principal, previous teacher Mrs. Kwan. It is there where Lindsey decides that she is going to exact revenge on those who beat her up, which are mainly Karli's friends. Tessa and Andrew kiss for the first time as they have their "date" on the roof of the school. At the same time, Brandi, who has fallen for Connor, makes out with him underneath the bleachers of the school, where Jenessa takes a snap shot of the event with her phone. Running to Lindsey, she shows Lindsey the picture and Lindsey ends her and Brandi's friendship. Facts *Originally, the episodes were supposed to be five parts each, resulting in ten episodes. That ended once Horrorfan45 decided to make each episode one part, except for one in the beginning, one in the middle and one at the end. *Karli and Lindsey's feud is one of the main plot-lines of the season. *Most of the characters in this episode are introduced in this episode alone and don't make it back for the rest of the season. Others aren't involved with most of the drama and some aren't even mentioned in the finale. *Tessa and Andrew's relationship surprisingly expanded during the season, although they were supposed to have been split apart during the beginning. Cast Main Cast *Jesse McCartney- Jack Simpson *Phoebe Tonkin- Eloisa Rose Turner *Kelsey Chow- Kelsey Chow *Hilary Duff- Lindsey Deveraux *Selena Gomez- Kaycee Deveraux *Emma Roberts- Grace Sanders *Brando Eaton- Matthew Haven *Tatiana Maslany- Isabella Jones *Devon werkheiser- Jacob Cameron *Josh Peck- Ryan Cruz *Ashlee Simpson- Brandi Wilson *Keke Palmer- Alexandria Crimson *Luke Benward - Tyler Sharp *Kevin Alexander Clark- Connor O'Malley *Jordan Calloway- Andrew Jacks *Joesar Alva-Kyle Cross *Tessa Keller - Tessa George *Garette Ratliff Henson- Brandon Conner Baccerate *Skander Keynes- Cade Harrison *Willa Holland-Karli Reeves Guest Starring *Shane Kippel - Mr. Gavin "Spinner" Mason *Linlyn Lue - Mrs. Kwan